


Not 'Sex and the City'

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, I feel so embarrassed to tag that oh my fucking god, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Jisoo ditch Jeonghan's moms' wedding reception.</p><p>It's not 'Sex and the City,' but it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 'Sex and the City'

**Author's Note:**

> take my ugly corpse to satan's hell palace. also you read "moms'" correctly i am just saying.

it’s 9:30 p.m.— the door to the utility room is stuck, and jeonghan is _trying_ to force the knob to turn. he knows it’s not locked—security doesn’t get paid enough here for them to actually care, he guesses. this victorian-home-turned-hotel is ancient, along with the staff that works here. it’s pretty and expensive though, jeonghan will give it that. definitely his mother’s and new step mom’s taste. those two have always been in love with extravagance and antiquity. 

he and jisoo probably shouldn’t have dipped out of the reception that fast. but quite honestly jeonghan wasn’t going to sit at that plastic covered table in this decrepit hotel’s reception hall surrounded by drunk family members, family friends, and other shitty older people while jisoo gave him bedroom eyes all night without getting something out of it. what can jisoo say? jeonghan looks good in formal attire. 

after a few moments of battling with the door, it swings open—the loud, ugly thud against the wall is enough to cause suspicion. but again, security is shit here. and jeonghan doesn’t care. jisoo does, though. pushing him quickly through the doorway, telling him to hurry with his fingers digging into jeonghan’s shoulders.

"i thought you 'couldn’t be fucked' to go to the coat room to look for your phone?" jeonghan's voice is stupid, jisoo thinks. fuck jeonghan. "that’s what you said earlier, anyway." he’s smirking. jisoo hates it (no he doesn’t). 

"don’t," is all jisoo can say. because really… jeonghan is right. almost. he apparently _could be_ fucked to go to a _utility closet_ to "look for his phone." literally. he really was going to look for his phone. _in the coat room_. but jeonghan plays dirty. 

"mm," jeonghan replies in a sing-song pitch, pulling jisoo further into the space by the cuff of his crisp white long sleeve button down. 

the utility room is surprisingly large but definitely lacking in utilities. the air is stuffy due to old ventilation, and the smell of antique wood walls and orange scented cleaner parallels jeonghan's grandmother's house. conveniently, _conveniently_ , a metal fold out chair is sitting in the center of the floor. jeonghan flicks that shitty half smile onto his face as he directs jisoo to the front of him with his hands gripping his shoulders, shutting the door with his weight and turning the lock. 

jisoo sighs, loosening his tie and stuffing it in his pocket, "jesus christ. why are we doing this?" 

"because you get off to the idea of me fucking you in a place where anyone can walk in," jeonghan replies, maneuvering himself around jisoo. 

"actually," jisoo’s voice is irritated, "that’s you." 

"that's fair," is all jeonghan responds with, maneuvering himself around jisoo, pulling him flush against him by the torso of jisoo's dress shirt, slender fingers playing their way at the younger's sides. jisoo tries to shy away, but jeonghan is too good at this kind of thing—too smart. nimbly pulling at the pearly buttons of jisoo's shirt, taking a few seconds to yank the hem from his nice designer slacks, jeonghan bites a sweet mark into the jisoo's neck. a cute noise escapes his mouth, halfway between a gasp and groan. jisoo has no idea what to do with his hands so he suffices with throwing his arms around jeonghan’s shoulders. 

"take off everything," jeonghan says, his tone rough and dominant—the volume of his voice feeling out of place. 

jisoo is too vanilla for this; however, he complies regardless. jeonghan is surprised. fumbling with the button and zipper and toeing off his his shoes, he finally gets the slacks and boxer briefs down to his ankles, and kicks all of it to the side. _trying_ not to care about how wrinkled and dirty those clean clothes are going to get. the humidity hits his half half hard cock as a flush spreads from his cheeks down his neck, fancy white button down all loose and open around his shoulders. 

"good," is all jeonghan can say, still completely clad in his wedding attire. jisoo hates jeonghan, honestly. how un _fucking_ fair. jeonghan takes jisoo by the hand, sits his still dressed ass on that ugly, cold metal fold out chair, and pulls the orange haired onto his lap, bare skin of jisoo's open thighs melting into the fabric of jeonghan’s clothed ones. 

"this isn't a shitty romance novel or _sex and the city_ jeonghan," jisoo bites, hands making their way to undo jeonghan’s belt, but jeonghan swats his hands away. jisoo makes an annoyed scoff, air expelling from his nostrils. un _fucking_ fair. 

jeonghan lets a breathy laugh escape his nose and presses his lips into jisoo's neck, "i really want to fuck you." jisoo’s stomach lurches and he can feel his chest collapsing into itself. christ. _christ_. jisoo is fully hard, head of his cock hitting against his own exposed skin on one side and into the soft, clean fabric of jeonghan's shirt on the other, occasionally knicking a button. 

"come on." it comes out low and dark, and jeonghan can't believe this is the same shy church boy he met in his freshman english class in high school. the same church boy who has invited him to a 9 p.m. christmas mass for the last 5 years. the same fucking church boy who just compared this situation to _sex & the_ fucking _city_. a boy that confessed to him last year when he was nineteen in a steak and shake parking lot of all places at 3 am. jisoo grinds his cock against jeonghan’s own with a small swivel of his hips and jeonghan lets a strangled noise emerge from the back of his throat.

jeonghan's hands find purchase on jisoo's sides again, warm against tan skin; jeonghan’s dick feels uncomfortable confined in this slacks, but this about getting jisoo wrecked in a utility closet—not himself. the younger rests his palms against jeonghan's chest, and they stare at each other for a few moments. jeonghan's dark eyes, quiet yet mischievous, disappear from sight and the crown of his head replaces them. dragging the sleeve of jisoo's shirt down, jeonghan's lips latch on the dip between his shoulder and neck, sucking a soon-to-be bruise into supple skin; lapping at it with care, he wraps his fingers around jisoo's cock. jisoo's intake of breath is quick and sharp, and it's music to jeonghan's ears. 

jisoo's head falls forward, forehead pressing into the jeonghan’s hair, watching with glazed cat-like eyes at jeonghan’s hand fist the length of his cock _so slowly_ , thumb sliding over the slit, a string of precome connecting from the tip to jeonghan’s thumb when he lifts it off only to push it back onto him again. with a swirl of the digit, precome coating the head, he lifts his hand off of jisoo. jisoo makes a small whining sound and jeonghan just lets out a quiet snicker.

“really, _really_ wanna fuck you.” jeonghan’s octave has lowered and jisoo’s response is just a breathy _please_ that falls from his perfect lips and fans over jeonghan’s nose. they both know they don’t have time to really have sex; the reception is coming to an end and they have to get back in at least twenty minutes. but that’s not going to stop jeonghan from making jisoo come. 

"are you begging? you’re getting gross, jisoo." his face is illuminated from the street lamp filtering in through the small, rectangular window on the back wall, smirk lit in full glory. 

"oh my good god. please don’t start this right now," jisoo begs, trying to reclaim all the lost friction by forcing his hips down onto jeonghan's thighs again. jisoo wishes that had come out more commanding, but it sounded needy and rushed and shaky. maybe jisoo is the desperate one here. 

"anything for you." graceful fingers press into jisoo’s bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. it’s granted with a shallow swipe of jisoo’s tongue over jeonghan’s nails. sucking jeonghan’s index finger into his mouth, jisoo hollows his cheeks and coats the entirety of it with his saliva, reaching all the way to jeonghan’s knuckles. jeonghan inserts his middle finger and jisoo expertly forces his tongue around, along, and between the fingers, opening his mouth enough to gather saliva under his tongue and the space between his bottom row of teeth and bottom lip. after a few moments, it starts dribbling down jisoo’s chin and jeonghan’s knuckles and gathers at the corners of jisoo’s mouth. jeonghan’s cock is painfully hard, but so is jisoo's. and jisoo's satisfaction is more important to him. 

jeonghan signals jisoo has done good enough by moving his fingers and removes them from the comfort of jisoo’s warm mouth. jisoo’s lips are parted, glistening with his own spit and eyes half-lidded, and jeonghan just _wishes_ he could fuck jisoo into his mattress back at his apartment, but there’s time for that later. he takes jisoo’s cock into his other hand again and gives it a few pumps before spreading his own thighs to create a gap large enough to fit his hand in the space between their thighs with ease. 

"i hate to ask you to do this in this awkward position, but you’re going to have to lift your hips a little for me." jisoo complies to the best of his ability, hoping to god that this his hips or thighs won't give out eventually. his full weight is now seated on jeonghan's thighs, firm and heavy. jeonghan’s spit covered digits reach between jisoo’s splayed legs, wrist brushing past his sac, searching for the ring of muscle. he inserts his index finger and jisoo squirms, the feeling almost foreign to him after such a long time. his cock bobs, smearing precome onto the sleeve of jeonghan’s pressed shirt. that’s gonna be fun to explain, jeonghan thinks. 

jisoo grabs a fistful of jeonghan's hair and pulls him to his lips, ghosting a ‘make me come’ over jeonghan’s own before pressing them into the older’s. mouths opening to form together, tongue pressing into tongue, teeth nipping at bottom lips as jeonghan thrusts his middle finger finally into jisoo; a hard breath pushes out of jisoo’s chest as he forces himself down onto jeonghan’s fingers opening him up. it’s not enough, jisoo thinks. jisoo’s free hand flies to jeonghan’s clothed erection, feeling him through the fabric, fingers trying their damnedest. jeonghan’s breathing is ragged in between pecks and open mouth kisses—but definitely not comparable to jisoo’s. jeonghan’s thumb is pressing into the soft flesh of jisoo’s ass as he fucks his fingers in and out of him, spreading and curling them causing jisoo to throw his head back and fully squeeze his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. 

jeonghan’s wrist continues to brush up against jisoo’s come and spit covered dick, saliva based lube running down his knuckles and the heel of his hand, staining and dampening the cuff of his button down. fuck. nothing will save this shirt after this. jisoo is fucking himself onto jeonghan’s fingers, trying to get them deeper, wordlessly begging to be filled a little bit more. jeonghan adds his ring finger, sliding past jisoo’s entrance to meet with the other two. he feels sort of bad--that finger had definitely not been lubed up; he’s afraid that it’ll be uncomfortable for the younger, but once a dirty " _fuck_ , jeonghan" dances to his ears, he doesn't feel guilty anymore. jisoo feels the burn of the stretch, but it's good--that mix of discomfort and ecstasy swimming and mixing on his nerves. 

 

scissoring in and out of jisoo, knuckles roughly rubbing  against  the sensitive skin around jisoo's hole, jeonghan fists jisoo’s cock quickly from base to tip and uses his pointer finger and thumb to pinch at the head for a good sensory measure. jisoo is a wreck, hands on jeonghan’s neck, forehead pressed into jeonghan’s shoulder, shallow gasps and quiet groans falling onto jeonghan’s skin with damp breath. jeonghan literally wants nothing more than to just legitimately fuck him on this stupid fold out chair in this goddamn cleaning supplies closet, but he knows he can't. fuck. _fuck_. 

the low, ugly buzz of jeonghan's cellphone vibrates in his left pocket, sending tickling sensations to the side of his thigh. oh fuck, not now, he pleads. jisoo is completely ignoring it, too busy focusing on jeonghan's fingers filling his ass completely, thighs trembling and trying not to give out. jisoo knows he wouldn't actually answ— 

"h-hello?" jeonghan very much does answer, voice raspy and faltering. it’s wonwoo. of fucking course it is. he nestles the phone between his shoulder and cheek, watching jisoo bring his free hand to his mouth, backs of his fingers dipping into his open mouth. jisoo's cock is slapping lewdly against both of their stomachs, jisoo's ass clenching around his fingers, and jeonghan thinks he’s going to go insane. 

"where are you and jisoo? the party’s almost over." 

"just fucking around, i guess," jeonghan's eyes crinkle upwards, practically smirking in their own right. he twists his wrist to the right, and then to the left, causing jisoo to cry out into jeonghan’s ear. he hopes wonwoo didn't hear that. 

"just hurry back, alright? your moms are looking for you," wonwoo replies. jeonghan adjusts the phone as best he can, trying to not hang up on the poor guy. jisoo is thrusting sloppily on his fingers now, still fully erect cock searching for release--even if that means gaining friction against jeonghan’s expensive and designer dress shirt. 

jisoo is wrapping his own hand around his cock now, his fingers hitting against the bottom buttons of jeonghan’s shirt and against hiss belt buckle, red marks blooming on across them. "we’ll come back after we find jisoo’s phone; he needs to call his mom to let her know he’s not coming home tonight," he says this calmly, but he's inwardly laughing to himself. jisoo's jerking himself quickly at this point, dying to come. he doesn't care anymore. if jeonghan is going to talk on the phone with his fingers deep in his ass, he’s going to fucking come wherever he fucking can. 

the older’s fingers _finally_ , fucking finally, brush up against jisoo’s prostate and relentlessly pistons in and out of him, and that’s the end of it: jisoo is coming onto his own fingers with a high pitched, strangled groan, of course managing to paint the fabric still tucked neatly into jeonghan’s trousers. jeonghan’s slides his own out of jisoo’s stretched hole, phone still in the fucking crook of his neck.

"oh my god," wonwoo lets out, realizing exactly what’s been going on. "... nice." 

"very nice." jeonghan and wonwoo have never been coy. "i’m stealing your jacket from the coat room. bye!" jeonghan is wiping his fingers onto his pants and hangs up on wonwoo. all of jisoo's weight is resting against him now, breathing heavily into jeonghan's still perfect hair. his ass cheeks still spread and limp cock sensitive against the cold metal of his belt. 

"can you get up?" it’s said sweetly and careful, small worry tinting his words. tanslated into an _are you okay? do you want me to help you?_

"yes, i’m okay. thank you," jisoo whispers. his legs are weak and he’s still sensitive, and he’s trying to lift himself off up jeonghan. the older is holding him at his hips, steadying him and making sure he doesn’t fall. 

"great. because i’m going to wreck you when we get home," jeonghan holds jisoo against him and places a chaste kiss onto his lips. 

jisoo buries his face into his hands, obvious blush creeping up his neck. “i can’t believe we just did this in a cleaning supplies closet."

"i can’t believe you still haven’t put your pants back on. let’s get out of here." 

"go to hell." 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 2 shy for this oh my god. happy early birthday, jisoo i guess. this is actually my best friend's fault. i originally was never going to finish this lol. the ending is rly rushed 2 bc fuck it honestly. comments n stuff are appreciated but not required ;__ ; i accidentally made a gay subconscious typo and wrote jeonghan's mom marrying a woman and i didnt want to change it so i just went along with jeonghans mom being with a woman.
> 
> crumbling@ao3: The One Where Jisoo Gets Finger Fucked At Jeonghan's Mom's Gay Wedding  
> me: thats gonna be the summary
> 
> i wanted to write a shorter svt fic before i write my Bigger au piece ~o~. just to establish myself with something i guess. luv me plea..
> 
> i bet jisoo's fav sex and the city character is samantha bc she reminds him of jeonghan.


End file.
